


Longing

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Junhoe doesn't know where he belong.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at fluff I'm so sorry, actually I'm not good at everything so excuse my ugly works :))

Junhoe's walking around through their apartment, he entered into Donghyuk's room.

"Oh, what brings you here?" Dong is watching his new video of dancing before he post it when he heard a loud noise. It was Junhoe who tossed himself on Dong's bed, he let out a heavy sigh that made Donghyuk face him.

"What's your problem this time?"

"Hyung, do you ever feel like you can't find your comfort area? I mean I don't know I can't settle anywhere." He let out a loud groan this time, He rolled over and over in every corner of the bed. Junhoe is really cute acting like this, Donghyuk had only seen him like this when he's really confused with something or he's dying sick. He chuckled because of Junhoe's cute annoyed face.

"Is that why you came here? Did you think that you'll be comfortable here?" Donghyuk knows that June hates those direct fluff question so he asked him teasingly. 

"If you're going to treat me like that then Imma go to Yun hyung." He pouted and was about to open the door when he heard Dong's words.

"Well, Jiwon hyung's room is comfortable." He said and went back to his computer. 

'Is he pointing out something?'

Junhoe went to Yunhyeong's room, he slums the door very hard that made the elder startled. 

"Yaaa, don't do that again." Yun said as he clutched onto his cloth, June just ignore him and sat on the sofa facing the bed. He sighed, Yun is busy scrolling through his Instagram feed so he just ignores the younger but Junhoe started to sigh, again and again, it annoyed him so he tossed his phone on the bed.

"Arghhh, what do you need this time?" Yun's eyebrows furrowed, he can't have his peaceful hour because of June being problematic in his room.

"I need a comfortable area." He tried to say nonchalantly but instead of Yunhyeong giving him advice the elder just laugh. "What's so funny about that?" He rolled his eyes. 

"What a bratty kid, you know that you're more comfortable in Jinhwan's hyung than here right?" Junhoe got an idea, he rushed to leave and went to his Jinhwan hyung's room.

"Hyung let's drink." Jinhwan was shocked there's no such an occasion or something so why would June wanted to drink. 

"Do you have some problem?" Jinhwan asked him in concern, to be honest, he's the one who always asks Junhoe to drink with him in random days.

"Nothing... I just can't settle down." By that Jinhwan opened his drawer and let out a bottle of whiskey, he smiled to June.

"Then let's drink this up." They drink until the both of them can't control their laughs, the elder didn't plan to get drunk but June wanted to drink more. 

Its dinner time, Donghyuk was about to stand and Go to Junhoe's room when Yunhyeong say something.

"Juneya's in Jinhwan hyung's room, they're probably drinking." 

That words tingle into Jiwon's ear.

' Why would they drink? There's nothing special today.' He thought. He just continues to eat, everyone's done but still, there's no sign of June or Jinhwan showing up.

"Maybe they're having fun." Jiwon glared at Chanwoo, he calms himself. There's nothing to worry about they're just having some fun, right.

He's in charge to wash the dishes tonight, so everyone went back to their rooms but Yunhyeong wait for him.

"You know, earlier June is really whiny. He said that he can't find his comfort zone, something like that.." He said but Jiwon just hum, he doesn't want to think any further. "Maybe he found comfort on Jinhwan hyung." 

Thinking about what Yunhyeong said can't make Jiwon sleep, he's rolling all over his bed but still, he can't stop his mind. He sits up and covers his face with his hands.

"Ughhhh, they both like drinking so of course, June will love his company." He groans and slums back to his from lying, he tried to sleep again but his thoughts are too much to bear.

'What if June is too drunk that he can't go back to his room?'

'Its already 10am are they still drinking?'

'What if-' his final thought made him stand up, he dashed slumming into Jinhwan's door. He saw Junhoe and Jinhwan laughing at each other, they both pay their attention to Jiwon who looks very mad with those furrowed eyebrows.

"J-jiwon hyung." June said between his hiccups, they manage to empty two bottles of whiskey. Jiwon was about to explode just looking at June and Jinhwan together sitting on the bed.

"Jiwon, wh-what brings you h-here?" Jinhwan asked, without words, he tug Junhoe out of Jinhwan's room.

"H-hey, let me go." June tried to pull back his arms but since he's too dizzy and his strength is almost drained he can't fight over Jiwon. Junhoe's knees became weak that made them stop on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jiwon asked him in worry, the pinkish face of the younger became redder now. Junhoe stumble but Jiwon manage to catch him on the waist.

"Let me just carry you." June is taller than Jiwon but still Jiwon is stronger than him, he piggyback ride the drunk whiny Junhoe. While Jiwon is trying to step carefully on their way down through the stair, June keeps on babbling random words. Bobby just chuckled, he rarely encounters this babbling mess June so he enjoys it. 

"W-wait my room is upstairs, w-hy're we here?" He asked eyes are almost closed. Jiwon didn't reply he just continue to walk when they reached his room he gently put down Junhoe and slid a fluffy pillow under him. The sight of sleeping June is so priceless for him, his innocent face altogether with that blush, he's heavenly handsome. 

Jiwon lie beside him, he watched the latter's breathing. How can you possibly fell in love with a person by just looking at him while sleeping? He stroke June's hair, he played it for a minute until his eyes land on Junhoe's pink plum lips. He wanted to bruise it so bad but instead, he gave him a slow and sweet peck. He covered both of them with the blanket, he slid his arms under June's nape that made the sleeping June face him. Their face is so close to each other, that Bobby can even feel his breathing. Bobby can't stop himself, he pokes June's pointy nose and gave it a kiss. 

'

"You're so cute just like this hun, I hope whenever you feel uneasy don't be shy to come here in my room." After those words, he slowly closed his eyes.

Junhoe's super shy when it comes to Bobby, he doesn't know why. It's his boyfriend so why would he be so shy? Maybe because he's can't control himself when he's near to his beloved hyung.

 

                THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter  
> @Junbobert


End file.
